Not so disastrous first date
by GoChlollie
Summary: It was a mistake. She should have known better. Going out with Queen was exactly what she thought it would be. She was determined to blame Lois... Slightly AU.


**AN:** Hey! This is my second Chlollie story and as usual it came out of nowhere. Well, almost. Obviously I'm not a very creative person :) This was inspired by the scene in a movie "This means war", and the whole idea and some parts of the dialogue are taken directly from the film. But I still hope the story's worth reading :)

It can be slightly OOC, but please forgive me, I was writing it literally in the middle of the night.

* * *

It was a mistake. She should have known better. Going out with Queen was exactly what she thought it would be. He took her to a new fancy nightclub. Loud music, expensive drinks and lots of women in classy outfits which costed probably more than Chloe earned in a month.

She was determined to blame Lois. It was she who gave Oliver her number after all. The billionare was helping Mrs. Kent with her senator campaign in which her cousin was involved, too. Since she was happy dating Clark, Lois thought her baby cousin needed to get a love life, too. Especiallly after everything that'd thought that Jimmy was no match for Chloe from the very beginning, and Chloe kinda regretted not listening to her cousin. So when Oliver Queen clearly showed his interest in Chloe after meeting her at Kent's farm, Lois made it her mission to get them together despite all of Chloe's protests. And the only reason she decided to go along with all of that was to get Lois off her back.

She'd barely had time to cross the street when she heard Oliver's voice behind her.

"Hey, wait, where're you going?"

She stopped on the pavement and turned around to face him.

"Out of here."

"What?Why?" he didn't understand what was wrong. They had just arrived to the club, he turned to the bartender to place an order for them and when he turned back there was no sight of the woman he came with.

"You know what? I'm just not a girl for you," Chloe said a little exasperated.

"Oh, come on, let's just get inside, we'll have a good time," he threw his patent charming smile at her.

"That's exactly why I'm walking away," she said obviously getting annoyed.

He couldn't help the retort. Strangely enough she was starting to get to him.

"Because you're uptight and don't know how to have fun?" was his response.

"No, because you have the emotional intelligence of a 15-year-old boy. And I'm way mature than that!"

Chloe couldn't believe she agreed to go on that date in a first place. He was exactly the person papers made him out to be. Arrogant, partying and womanizing billionare playboy, who used to get everything he desired. Chloe really didn't have the energy to fight with him.

"Can we call it a night? Can we please call it a night?" she pleaded with him.

"Fine. Good night," Oliver retorted. She was infuriating. He felt his composure slipping.

"Have fun," she threw back at him, exasperated.

"Ciao," he turned to walk away.

Chloe started in the opposite direction.

But what she saw there made her stop in her tracks. Jimmy. There he was walking down the street towards her laughing at something his girlfriend said.

"Oh, my God. This is not happening," she couldn't believe she ran into him right at this moment of vulnerability. Chloe hadn't seen him since their break up 3 weeks ago. She was never in love with Jimmy, but he gave her a sense of normalcy. She thought they could be a normal couple, like any others. Apparently she wasn't enough for him. Chloe walked in on him and that girl Stacy or something making out in the copy-room. It turned out Jimmy was cheating on her. Jimmy Olsen, of all the guys. If she couldn't hold a plain photographer's attention, then..maybe she was meant to be alone. But she couldn't show Jimmy that she was weak. Chloe was too proud and too stubborn for it.

"Come back here," she said hastily turning back to Oliver who only managed to walk a couple of metres away from her.

"Wait, wait, wait," Chloe ran to him before Jimmy or his girlfriend could notice her. She grabbed the front of Oliver's shirt.

"Just kiss me."

"What?" he asked dumbstruck.

"Absolutely not," he shook his head at Chloe who was tugging at his pulling him closer to her body.

"I'm serious. Why would I? No."

"Just kiss me right now," hissed Chloe moving her face closer to his.

"I'm not gonna kiss you. You're bipolar," he struggled. "Stop. Oh."

Her lips met his softly yet persistently. It was no secret he had kissed a lot in his life, but that..that was different. Oliver was frozen for a second, but then eagerly responded to the kiss. He brought his right hand to her cheek, when the other one was firmly planted at her lower 's mouth opened in surprise when he pulled her flush to his body, and he immediately took advantage of it, sliding his tongue inside. She tasted deliscious. He couldn't get enough of her.

Feeling his tongue slide into her mouth, Chloe tightened her grip around Oliver's neck, completely forgetting about their surroundings. She felt like floating and was absolutely positive her knees would buckle if it wasn't for the strong arm around her waist. Through the haze she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Um..Hey, Chloe," said Jimmy trying to get her attention. "Chloe."

She reluctanly pulled away from Oliver's lips, not faking the surprise on her face upon seeing the couple in front of her. She completely forgot about them.

"Oh. Oh, Jimmy," she managed to get out.

"Funny running into you here," she smiled. Her lips were still tingling and she had a hard way with words, which for her was unheard of.

"Um..This is my boyfriend Oliver," Chloe turned a little in his arms to face the couple.

"Huh," she heard the man beside her say under his breath. "

Nice to meet you, Oliver," Jimmy smiled politely, offering the other man a hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," replied Oliver still a little distracted, shaking hands with the younger man.

"Oh my god, you're Oliver Queen!" It was Jimmy's girlfriend, who looked at him with wide eyes and a big silly grin on her face.

"Yeah, guess I am," smiled Oliver indulgently.

"That's so amazing," the girl was totally astonished.

"Stop it," her boyfriend hissed quetly. But not quiet enough to not be heard by the other couple.

"You're so lucky," Stacy casted a brief glance at Chloe, her gaze returning to Oliver again.

"Oh, I don't know who's the lucky one," he decided to play along. "When I see her smile at me in the morning.." Oliver looked down at Chloe, tightening his grip around her, obviously turning his charm on.

"Yeah, we are happy," responded Chloe immediately, sliding her left hand around his midsection. Man, he got muscles.

"Very, very happy," confirmed Oliver still grinning, even as his abdomen clenched at her touch. He had never felt such kind of attraction before.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't be happy...", Stacy now had a dreamy look on her face and Jimmy seemed very annoyed by all of that if his strained face was anything to go by.

Oliver found the situation highly amuzing.

"With a girl like this?" he finished the thought. "Yeah. She's got everything. She got the beauty, style, grace and wit", he winked at Chloe who was brushing her thumb over his abdomen trying to act natural.

"He's so sweet to me," she batted his eyelashes at the man. He was good at that. Really good.

"I think we should get going," said Jimmy uncomfortably.

Oliver gave them a smile.

"Johnny, it was such a pleasure. We gotta go," he said.

"I mean, it's Jimmy, but that's cool," the young man muttered in response. "Great meeting you."

"Jimmy, yeah," Oliver grinned a little sheepishly.

"Really nice meeting you," a girl on Jimmy's hand was still in awe.

With that Jimmy tugged at her hand clearly wanting to get as far from the couple as possible.

"Thank you so much," said Chloe relieved, when the two were out of earshot and moved out of Oliver's grip, instantly feeling the loss of his warm touch. What was wrong with her?

Oliver smirked down at the woman, tilting his head a little.

"What did you say? It's so noisy out here!"

"I said, thank you. Thank you," Chloe rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be annoying about it,"she huffed.

He smirked down at her.

"Do you wanna go grab a bite? I know a pizza place around the corner," the words were out of his mouth before he could properly think about them.

She just stared back at him.

"You owe me an explanation for whatever that was," Oliver offered with a smile which was somewhat hesitant. It was unusual for him to feel that way around women, but there was something about Chloe that made him want to know her better. While genuinely amused by the play he had to act in before, he couldn't forget the kiss they shared only a couple of minutes ago.

Chloe seemed to be thinking it through.

"Okay. You're right, I do," she finally decided.

"Yeah?" Oliver was a little surprised by that. He certainly hoped she would accept, but he didn't think she'd actually do it.

"Sure. Let's go." And with that she started down the street.

It took only a moment for Oliver to follow her. He had a feeling their first date still could be saved. At least he had a full intention to accomplish that.

* * *

AN: I'll be really glad to hear your opinion. Constructive criticism is always welcomed :) And if you find any mistakes, please, let me know.

There's still a possibility for a short follow-up, but I'm not sure about it.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
